Meet Me Halfway
by Cordellia
Summary: The countries have another world conference and America has a special surprise that will be put to the test of skill, style and sacrifice. What if China started to have feelings for the surprise.ChinaxOC.Rated K.Hints of Romance.


**Hello Everyone! This is my first ever Hetalia story so please comment on what you think of it and I hope they are good comments!**

**The characters that are not part of the anime are my OCs that I made also, I don't own the anime Hetalia ^^**

* * *

"**Hetalia: Meet Me Halfway"**

**Chapter 1: World Conference**

It was another day for the countries to unite together and get together for another World Conference meeting. All countries from all over the world meet in America so they could discuss global problems in the world. As usual America stands up to say his random recommendation.

"ALRIGHT! Today is another world conference and let's starts things for by me saying...I'M THE HERO!" America smirked and Britain starts to choke him.

"YOU WANKER! WILL YOU STOP BEING SUCH A SHOW OFF!" with Britain being pissed off by America's action, the countries get another free time because of this

"Will you 2 stop releasing these sexual tensions between each other? It's better to have a few elegance in your life, dig it?" France winked

"OH SHUT IT YOU ROTTEN CHEESE! Stay out of this!" Britain growled holding a fainted America

"Aiyah! Those 2 will never stop fighting..." China sighed and felt a hand on his shoulder

"Ah!"

"Oh don't worry about those 2, they will be just fine, would you like some vodka?" Russia shows him a bottle of vodka and a purple aura surrounds him

"No! No! NO!" China screamed

"SHUT UP!" Germany shouted and everyone in the room stopped arguing

"Let us all continue this meeting in a fine and orderly fashion and no more arguments coming out of your mouths!"

"Uh? Germany?" Italy raised his hand

"Yes what is it Italy?" Germany asked

"Who is that girl by the door?" Italy pointed to an almost tanned girl with her hair curly and let down and wearing a long ethnic skirt and a sash with a long sleeve white t-shirt and white flower in her hair

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT IS SHE DOING IN THE MEETING ROOM?" Germany screamed and all countries turned to the girl at the door. America stood up and approaches the girl.

"Everyone! I forgot to tell you, I invited this girl to our conference because she is a country herself!" America smiled at her

"SAY WHAT! NO WAY!" all the countries where in shock

"Well at least there is another girl country besides me" Hungary said

"Come on say "hello"" America smiled at the girl

"...Hello..." the girl said shyly. The girl looked almost 20 but still has a shyness of a little girl

"Awww, what a cute little girl?" France winked at her but caused her to go to America's back

"She certainly looks charming and elegant...Where did you find her America?" Britain asked

"Oh well when I was searching for new resources, I spotted her and her people in the island and she looked really cute in her "filipiniana" as what she calls"

"Hello! I am Italy! Do you like pasta!"

"I like pancit...it's almost like pasta" she peeped out and smiled at Italy

"She's even cuter when she smiles!" Britain and France exclaimed

"Hey! Hold on America? Does she have a name? And why did you take her out of country" Germany asked

" Oh well he name is Philippines, she was named after the king of Spain King Philip and I took her out of the country to meet us all since we are having a World conference!" America laughed

"Wait! Did you say...Philippines?" Spain said and looked at the girl

"...Mi Hija..." Spain smiled at her

"...Papa..." Philippines ran to Spain and hugged him and giggles

"Oh my daughter! I missed you so much!" She cried and looks at him

"I missed you too Mi Hija" Spain cried too

"I didn't know Spain had a daughter?" Italy said

"Yeah... Me too, anyways, since she is now part of this conference, let's find her a place to sit shall we" Germany suggested

"I say she should sit next to Spain, since she is his' daughter after all" Russia said

Philippines then sat between Spain and Romano. But still, every time America starts a topic, Britain would argue along with France. Japan suddenly entered the room and panted like a dog. All the countries looked at Japan and stopped talking. Philippines stood up with an angry look.

"YOU! YOU BASTARD! How dare you come in here?" Philippines shouted at Japan

"Huh? Y-you! Your here? What are you doing here?" Japan asked and was in shock to see his old slave

"Wait, Japan you 2 know each other?" Italy and Germany asked

"YEAH WE KNOW EACH OTHER!" Philippines and Japan shouted

"I HATED THIS GUY!" Philippines held her bolo or large knife like sword and dashed towards Japan

"Ah!" Japan took out his katana and defended himself from her attack

"Philippines! Japan! Stop this right now!" Germany shouted

"WOW! A BOLO! SO COOL!" America smiled and held the sword

Philippines sat back to her chair and Japan sat sadly on his seat and looked at Philippines but she would always turn away.

"Now that that is settled! I have a surprise for you all! I decided that each and every country must have their own apprentices!" America said and laughs

"Apprentices" everyone looked at America confused

"Why do we even need apprentices? We can work on our own right?" Britain asked

"Well we need apprentices so we can show them how to run a country and also they're going to be our body guards and will do whatever we say! But don't worry; these guys are around 18 years old so it's no problem to handle right?" America looked around and everyone nodded in agreement

"So...who are these children exactly?" France asked

America opened the door and showed 18 year olds that are holding the flag of the country they will be apprentice for. One of them went next to America and laugh just like him.

"HAHAHA! My master America is a total hero and will do anything to protect his people!" the boy laughs like him

He wore a red jacket and a white shirt with blue jeans; he almost looks like the American flag. He has brown spiky hair and an earring on.

"Right on my man! This guy's name is Jack, his MY apprentice and he is an agreeable person, right my man?" America patted his back when he asked

"Yes sir!"

Then 2 boys came in front of France and Britain, the one in front of Britain wore as clean and neat suit with a bowler hat and a cane, he bowed to Britain and removed his hat

"Good day to you sir, I am Charles the IV, and you must be Britain, a pleasure to meet you sir" Charles bows again

"You're like a little version of me!" Britain smiled and patted the boy on the head

"As if 2 Britain's aren't enough" France chuckled and Britain and Charles looked at him

"HOW DARE YOU SIR!" the 2 sad at the same time

France was about to talk back but then a boy with blond and curly hair stepped in. He wore a purple scarf and a pink sweater with slacks and boots.

"Oh! Don't be suck a black sheep of Europe too Charles" the boy winked causing Charles to get more mad

"Bonjour! I am French Sua, a very nice pleasure to meet you" French bowed

"Ohoho! He is a mini version of me!" France clapped and smiled

"As if 2 France's aren't enough" Britain and Charles said in union

"DON'T BE A COPY CAT!" France and French said together causing the 4 of them to argue with each other

A boy with a braided hair and cute cup hat with a Chinese outfit came to China and bowed in front of him and smiled

"Ni hao! My name is Yang, a pleasure to meet you"

"Ni Hao, I am China a pleasure to meet you too" China bowed at the Yang and the talked all about Chinese custom

Russia looked around for his apprentice when he felt a dark aura in his presence. The boy in front of him was wearing a scarf and a long winter coat like Russia. He had a smile on his face but his dark aura showed that he had a secret.

"Hello, I am Russia and you are?" Russia asked

"I am Evan, nice to meet you too" Evan's dark aura matched his and they were just smiling at each other the entire time

"And where is my Apprentice?" Japan asked and felt a tap on his shoulder

He turned around and met a boy wearing a black suit and has black hair like him cut short

"Konnichi wa, I am Chiro and you are my master" he bows and looks at him again

"Oh well... Konnichi wa as well" Japan bows at him and looks over to Philippines

He notices that she doesn't have an apprentice and looked at America if he had any left but all that was left is a girl with hair tied up like China and she was wearing a black Chinese coat with a white ribbon and long white socks and school shoes. She wears glasses and a dog collar plus a cross.

"Now you go to her!" America points her Philippines and the girl went to her

"Huh? Oh hello...are you my apprentice" the girl just bowed and looked at Philippines

"_That's strange, she looks more Chinese than Filipino to me but she has a cross so maybe she is from where I am" _

"So you are from the Philippines too huh? You look more Chinese than Filipino"

"To tell you the truth...I'm not from this world, I am not from the Philippines... Let's just say I _fell_"

"Oh, that must have hurt?"

"Yeah...Hurt..."

"ALRIGHT COUNTRIES! You all got your apprentices so let's put them to the test! Let's see what each of their talents is, tomorrow, we will hold a contest to see which country has a talent!" America yelled out

"Well, now you are all dismiss, you may all go and practice your apprentices"

America announced it and all the countries went back to their homes and practiced there apprentices.

Let the best apprentice win

* * *

**Chapter 2: Let the games Begin!**

All the countries where getting ready for this year's first every apprentice competition. Each of the countries must present there apprentices with style, skill and smartness. The events are a fashion show, a talent show and a skills competition.

"Alright my American dude! Let's get to work, let's see what we can do about your talent and skill!" America gave Jack thumbs up

"Yes sir!" Jack saluted and rode on his skateboard and grinded all the rails and rode on all the ramps

"WICKED! WE ARE SO GOING TO WIN THIS THING" America had stars in his eyes when he thought of the trophy he will hold.

_In Britain_, he and his apprentice worked on sword fighting skills and his style will be like a pirates outfit

"Very good old chap! I bet we would win every competition they will hold and we will show that America and France that we are better countries than them!" Britain gave an evil laugh

"Yes sir!" Charles bowed with his sword in hand and laugh with him

_In France_, He trained French to recite an amazing poetry of love and how to play the harp

"A yes, very good, you are getting better every time, noh?" France winked

"Wi, it is a very nature gift I have as French, oh, I just said my name hehe" French laughed along with his master as they continue their poetry

_In Russia_, Russia just let his apprentice smile all the time till the judges notice his dark secret

"..." the 2 of them just smiled at each other the entire day away

In China, Yang just practiced his kung fu but he notice his master is in a bit of a "out of this world" phase

"Master? Are you okay? You seem far in a distant place

"Huh? Oh sorry I was kind a thinking of something, the girl... Philippines' apprentice... she seems familiar to me but I didn't want to speak out" China looked out the window and looked at the setting sun.

"I see...well I must rest and save up my energy for the week ahead" Yang bows and leaves the room

China still stayed in the room thinking of how familiar the girl is to him and that maybe he has seen her before

In Japan, he and Chiro has been practicing the art of Katana usage by using it in a dance

"Remember to always grip it firmly and make it look like a steady ease so people don't notice your tight grip on it" Japan explained

"Hai!" Chiro jumped in the air and gracefully performed a sword dance well

"Uhm..Master...why is Ms. Philippines mad at you? Did you do something to her?" Chiro asked

"EH! Well..you see me and Philippines where such close friends...but because of war, I had to conquer her land and made her my slave to show other countries I am powerful, but sadly, she is still mad at me until now..." Japan explained the entire story of his life with Philippines

Chiro was very interested to listen to Japan's story but he felt hurt in him and didn't realize one thing about his master from the very beginning

_**He was in love with Philippines**_

_In Germany_, he was more brutal to his apprentice because he got the weak on so, more training for his apprentice like what he does with Japan and Italy

"Alright! Give me 100 laps around the area! NOW!" Germany yelled to him

"Yes sir!" the wimpy boy said and he was holding a sack of cement to run around with

The young boy was wearing a male's tank top and baggy beige pants. His hair is shaved into a police man's hair cut and was wearing combat boots which felt kind a heavy on him.

"Sir! I can't do it anymore!"

The skinny boy's name is Jorge and he never liked the way Germany treated him, he would make him jog, run, spring and climb spiky mountains

"DON'T USE THAT TONE WITH ME SOLDIER!"

"Gahhhhhhhhh!" Jorge ran away into the distance with Germany running after him

_In Italy_, he was teaching his apprentice how to make white flags and scream "GERMANY HELP US!"

"Now you see, it isn't so hard is it?" Italy ask with a smile

"I guess so..." the boy raised his flag

He almost had the same hair as Romano but he was a silent and lazy type of boy. He wore a red shirt and black pants and boots. He waved the flag in the air and glared his master

"Now! Repeat after me...GERMANY! HELP US HELP!" Italy ran like a cowardly girl but the boy just sat down. His name is Pito by the way.

_In Philippines_, since Philippines is a well mannered girl, she doesn't train Cordellia but Cordellia trains on her own in the backyard of Philippines mansion. Cordellia spends most of her time using her bow and arrow and aiming at impossible thing like an apple in the tree or a leaf falling

"Cordellia! Its dinner time" Philippines called her and went inside

Before Cordellia could go inside, she looked up in the sky and looked at the clouds remembering a memory she wishes she would forget.

After dinner, Cordellia went to her room and went to sleep and started getting ready for the competition ahead

_**Days have passed and the countries trained there apprentices for the competition ahead. Each country has their own style, skill and attitude to win.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Strut Those Stuff**

All countries from all over the world came to the Roman Colussium to witness the very first ever World Apprentice Competition. A lot of people from different countries come to Rome to see this event first hand. The countries come out with their apprentices next to them wearing robes and hoods over their heads so they can cover their outfits.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Welcome to the first ever apprentice competition or Olympics to make it easy to say! And let me say...I AM AWESOME!" Prussia laughed and Hungary hit him in the head

"Let's go back to the stadium, let us have our first contestant, America and his apprentice, Jackal Johnson" Hungary said through the speakers

"LISTEN TO ME IN MY TOTAL HERO VOICE!" Jack removed his cloak and showed his costume

Everyone went in shock and claps when he reviled his costume. He was morally dressed like Uncle Sam and had an American flag as a cape.

"HAHA! What do you all think of this!" Jackal posed in a hero stance until was grabbed by a cane in the neck

"That was interesting...I AM AWESOME!" Prussia said and earned another hit on the head by Hungary

"Next we have Britain and his apprentice Charles Pentherdon the IV" Hungary announced

Everyone cheered and clap with "awwws" when Charles came out. He removed his cloak and showed his dark wizard like costume. He holds a staff and a fake beard.

"Eh?" everyone stared

"Ha! This will show that I am better than French! Hahaha!" Charles laughs and turns to French

"YEAH RIGHT! I bet they will love this!" French removed his cloak to show his costume that represents his country

French a cape and a rose on his mouth with black boots and an unbuttoned polo. He winked at the crowed and the girls went wild.

"Hehehe! I told you that they would love me" French laughed and Charles tackled French and the 2 ended up arguing with one another.

"GRRR! WHY YOU STINKY CHEESE!"

"SHUT UP YOU BABY SHEEP OF EUROPE!"

"Someone get them down before someone might get hurt" Hungary requested

"Now let us bring out China and his apprentice Yang Shao Xi!" Prussia said with a neutral attitude because Hungary might hit him with a frying pan again

"Ni Hao!" yang bowed and jumped up in the air to remove his cloak

Yang wore black pants with long red coat kimono like jacket with a sword behind his back and holding 2 fans along with red slippers and a jade beaded necklace.

"Woooohhhhhh!" everyone said and the apprentices looked at him in surprise except Chiro and Cordellia

"Wow! Now that seems like the best one yet!" Hungary and Prussia said

"Now it's my turn" Evan said with a smile and removed his cloak showing the uniform of a Russian soldier

"...eh?" Everyone stared and looked at it but they all thought of it as neutral

"Koro koro koro koro" Russia and Evan said with a dark aura and the audience were so scared they couldn't clap

"Uhm...Let's move on shall we?" Hungary asked and Yang went down the stage with a scared face followed by Evan staring at Yang

"Next we have my brother Germany with his apprentice Jorge Vertengerburg!" Prussia said with a power stance

"Eh?" the crowed looked around the stage for Jorge

"GET OUT THERE YOU IDIOT!" Germany pulled Jorge towards the stage and threw him to the middle

"AH!" Jorge shouted and shivered like a Chihuahua

Jorge wore Germany's old soldier uniform but didn't know that is was too big for him.

"H-hello?" Jorge waved

Germany gave a face palm to himself but Italy grabbed Pito and placed him centre stage.

"Go ahead Pito! Make with the cloak drop!" Italy said

Pito removed his cloak and showed an Italian priest like costume with a cross in hand. He just looked away from the crowd with a pissed off face.

"Eh..." Italy and Germany looked at their apprentices but Italy looked at his with a proud face and Germany looked at his with disgust and threw him off stage

"Come on now!" Italy grabbed his arm and pulled him down happily

"Well...I didn't understand that.."Hungary said and looked at Prussia

"Well let's move on then?" Hungary looked at the paper

"Since these performances have been in a duo let's pull out Philippines and her apprentice Cordellia Santa Maria and Japan and his apprentice Chiro Kihara" Prussia announced

As the 2 countries came out, Philippines gave a disgusted glare at Japan and Japan felt guilt in him. Chiro notices this and looked at Cordellia but she ignored him and looked at the crowd

"So...who goes first?" Japan asked Philippines and Cordellia

"It's better if I go first master..." Chiro suggested and Cordellia gave a nod

"Alright if they are okay with it..." Japan and Philippines backed away from their apprentices

"Ha!" Chiro jumped in the air and slash his cloak with 2 samurai swords

He landed in an easy swift and showed his black kimono that reviled his chest and lands on his wooden slippers.

"Let's see what you can do Cordellia..."

Cordellia nodded and span around removing the cloak and showed herself wearing a very fancy Filipiniana with sampagitas on her hair. She showed herself using 2 fans and posed as if she was dancing

"Wow..." Chiro looked at her along with the other apprentices

"Wow! Hot!" Jack said and stared

"Exquisite!" Charles said

"Gorgeous!" French threw a rose at her which she caught with her mouth

"Wow! And very quick too!" Yang said which cause China to stare at her with a blush

"She's very pretty" Evan said

"Wow! She's so cute!" Jorge said

"Yeah..." Pito said

As well as the countries, commented on how well Philippines made her apprentice wear that costume

"Wow! Philippines actually did a good gob with her!" America said and the countries nodded in union

"Wow! This one has to be the best pair we have ever seen!" Hungary said with stars in her eyes

As the 2 countries along with their apprentices came down, Cordellia turned to face China and looked at him for a min

"Cordellia come now, we must prepare for the next event" Philippines called out to her causing her to leave

"You do realize she was staring at you Master?" yang pointed out

"Yeah... she did" China blushed and turned to leave

The competition went on and every country showed off their costume that represented their country but they obviously picked there winner

"Since this was just the first event, I must say that the winner has to be PHILIPPINES!" Prussia said

The crowd cheered for Philippines and Cordellia and the people of her country cheered more and shouted their names

"The next even is a talent competition! Each country must show off their apprentices natural talents, that competitions is tomorrow so don't forget to watch this one"

Everyone cheered and exited the area so that they could get ready for the next event

* * *

**Chapter 4: Show Off And Tell!**

It was the next day and the countries where getting there apprentices ready for their performance. The event requires both skill and style. Each will have their own materials for it and it will be based on how amazing it is presented. Hungary stood up and announced the beginning of the event.

"Good Moring everyone, today we have a special treat for you today! Each of the apprentices will show off their best skills and we the judges will say if it's best enough to go through or not!"

As the competition started the countries showed off their amazing ability and well rounded skill like Jake's skateboarding, Charles' fencing, French's Poetry reading, even Evan's smile won the crowd. There was also Yang's Dragon dance and Chiro's sword dance. Jorge and Pito didn't do so well so they got a 0 for that competition so the next is Cordellia.

"Ha! I bet my apprentice will go through and win!" America yelled out loud

"Yeah right, my apprentice will bring down the house!" Britain explained

"Oh like that worthless piece of tea would win anything" France laughed which ended the 2 up by releasing sexual tension

As the 2 fight, America continued bragging on how proud he is of Jack and China just thinks this thing is silly and Russia just stays back and smiles. The apprentices are in there dressing rooms resting from their performance.

"HAHAHA! I will be the hero of this show!" Jack said with pride but got strangled by Charles

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU CAN'T ALWAYS BE THE START! AT LEAST GIVE US A TRY!"

"Well let me get a try at it because I have more grace and style than any of you here" French said with a hand laugh

As the 3 argued, Pito kept on picking on Jorge for being such a wimp and Chiro tried to stop them but Yang had his own thoughts and that included Cordellia. She stared at the clouds and day dreamed the rest of the argument

"Cordellia? Are you okay?" Evan asked her with a smile and she just nodded

"Uhm...I've been wondering Cordellia?" Yang asked all of a sudden

"_Well my Master is asking"_ Yang though

"..."

"Why don't you talk? Or at least a sentence to us?"

"..."

"Well...I guess I have no answer..."

Yang and Evan left but then China came into the room to talk to Yang but saw Cordellia about to leave the room to grab the things for her performance.

"Oh Cordellia! Ni Hao!" China blushed when he saw her

Cordellia was actually wearing her clothes for her performance and was about to get her bow and arrow.

"..."

"I see you don't talk"

"..."

"Well I was about to call Yang but since you came out instead, I was wondering why you dress Chinese than Filipino?"

"..."

"Oh yeah you don't talk...But you talk to Philippines right?" Cordellia nodded

"Oh that is good! And maybe...I could be your twin brother since we look alike..." China blushed and looked at Cody

"..."

"Well what do you say?"

"...Yes...I would like that very much" Cordellia spoke and smiled at him for the first time she...had her accident

"OH! You spoke! Wonderful!" China hugged her and Cordellia had a surprise look on her face

"I promise, I won't let you turn into what happen to Japan...I promise" China hugged tighter and Cordellia hugged back with a smile on her face

"Cordellia it's time!" One of the backstage crew called out

"Oh well it looks like it's your turn now, go get them little sis!" China winked

"Mhm" Cordellia ran to the stage for her performance

The crowd went wild and crazy when they saw Cordellia come out. The countries where on their own balcony stand and Philippines gave her a nod to begin.

"Hmp!" Cordellia jumped up in the air and aimed her bows at the ground where she made the arrows form into a peace sign. As she descended she took out a rock and crushed it.

"What is she going to do with crushed rocks?" Britain asked from the stands

"Those rocks where found in my land..." Philippines smiled

As she crush the rocks, she made a hole with her fingers and blew in the hole then fire suddenly came out which aimed towards the arrows. The arrows burned into a form of the peace sign more perfectly and she bowed at the end of that.

"SO COOL! Man, Philippines you really trained this one well!" America said

"Huh? Oh I didn't train her..."

"Eh?" All the countries tilted their heads in confusion

"Well she said she didn't want me to tell much but... When she arrived at my mansion, she wanted to train alone, she didn't need my help because she said that I am the master and she should protect me"

"How charming and sweet of that Angel!" France said

"She trained all these moves on her own... I only helped her on her dress...But, I often worry about her that she might be working too hard"

Philippines watch her from the stands and saw her panting from tired training and from her performance.

"Ha...ha...ha..." Cordellia panted but stood up and bowed at the crowd

The crowd clapped and screamed her name when her performance was over and every guy started falling for her. She was now representing her country as international because of her actions. As she left the stadium, the judges announce their winner.

"And the winner by result is...THE PHILIPPINES!"

Cordellia and Philippines smirked in pride while the other countries where in jaw drop at their 2 straight wins. The countries wanted to know how they could win so easily with no sweat at all.

"OH CRAP! They are so going to win! We have to think of something fast!" America got scared because he thinks that Cordellia might win the Competition

"I agree... but since me and Italy are out because of out talent it looks like the last one will be easy I guess" Germany said

"Uh guys? The last competition is about sacrifice...the rules are...last one standing wins..." Britain said

"What do you mean sacrifice?" Italy asked

"It means, they want the apprentices to kill each other and the last one standing will win" Japan explained

"Wait a tick! You all saw how well Cordellia held that bow and arrow, she might actually kill them with accuracy!" Britain said

"Hey! What about my apprentice, he's fast with a blade fan!" China said when he stood up

"As well as Chiro! He can wield a sword well" Japan stood up

"Well yes, the 3 of them are well with weapons, so then the 3 of you might fight each other and only one can survive" France said

Japan and China look at each other and turned away in disgust

The countries went to their rooms in a hotel they all stayed in. As China was heading to his room, he saw Cordellia talking to Hungary's apprentice, Greta, Ukraine and Belarus' apprentices, Bella and Mella, and Lichtenstein's apprentice, Liana.

"Cordellia! You are so amazing! You beat everyone out of the competition! The only ones that you will compete against are Jake, Yang, Chiro, Charles, French, and Evan!" Greta smiled and Cordellia just gave a nod

"I bet you will do just fine, I hope you win" Liana said

"Yeah..." said Bella and Mella

Cordellia smiled at the girls and waved goodbye as the 4 girls left her standing. Cordellia stood there with a serious expression on her face. She went to the garden top of the hotel to meet up with Philippines.

"Congratulations Cordellia, I am so proud of you..." Philippines gave her a hug and she hugged back

"Thank you mistress" she bowed and Philippines smiled at her

"Come join me for tea...By the way, have you thought of you strategy for tomorrow's last event?" she asked

"Yes mistress...my accuracy with my bow and arrow can't be beat by them..." Cordellia touched her cross and looked at her

"Thank you for taking me in when I fell..."

"Of course my pleasure...since I am Catholic I respect whatever falls from the heavens...strange, you fell from China's place yet you came to me..." Philippines sipped her tea and smiled at her

"It's fine...I hope you don't think of me as a nuisance" Cordellia stood up and went back down

"Goodnight Cordellia..."

Cordellia went down and looked around if anyone saw her leaving the garden. She went to her room and opens the door and went in the shut it.

"What a day...who knew winning was such easy..." she removes her ponytail and lets her hair glide down

"I feel like a nuisance here in the world..." she looks out the window and removed her glasses

_**This is just part 1 of my plan...**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sacrifices Hurts to Those You Make Them Do It**

As it started raining the countries had their umbrellas and stood at their stands and watch as there brave apprentices get ready for their sacrifice for their country. Each of them glared at each other and held their weapons to get ready for battle.

"ALRIGHT! READY! SET! FIGHT!" Prussia said and pulled the gun to fire

Charles obviously attacked French first with his sword but French slash his sword in defence. Chiro and Yang fought like how their countries fought against each other.

"I heard about your story with my master...I pity you Chiro" Yang smirked at his words as Chiro began to stiffen from this

"I don't want to hear your master's part of the story since I heard my master's part" Chiro aggressively slashed Yang's chest until it bled

Yang gave a grin at Chiro which flinch him. Yang dashed behind him and slashed his back

"Ach!" Chiro cough out blood and fell to his knees while Yang held his stomach

Japan and China rose from their seats to look at their fighter's wounds. As for the rest of the apprentices, they started to get a few cuts here and there, Yang and Cordellia's ponytails got destroyed in the fight.

"...Ach!" Cordellia got hit by one of Jack's bullet by the shoulder but slashed him at the chest

"Gah!" Jack fell down in pain but stood up at the same time as the others

All of they were in a semi-circle form and panting like dogs but Cordellia stood at her own side away from them since she knows she's _different_ from them. Cordellia glared at every one of the apprentices and the countries looked at her in wondering what she will do next to them.

"So it all ends here... you know, I've always know you as different..." Jack wiped his mouth from the blood

Cordellia stood there in silent. Looking at the ground as if in defeat but she knows she won't take defeat that easily.

"Do you really think we would lose to a girl like you that easily...you're wrong" Charles said as he held his sword in front of her

"Ohoho! A girl like you should be by my side and falling all over me" French grinned and moved behind Britain

"...Hmp... you think it's easy to defeat me...I don't think so" Cordellia gave a glare at them making them flinch

"Wow! She just spoke like that!" America said and looked down

The rain poured in and made a good mood on the field. The apprentices looked confused and both scared at Cordellia's sudden vocal speech. Yang looked up at his master and wondering what his next move is. China looked at his apprentice as well and gave him a nod to attack.

"If you want a true challenge then take me instead!" Yang shouted and all eyes turned to him

"If you wish then...but what about your precious master worry for you..." Cordellia stood in front of Yang and they gave a glare at each other

"You maybe my master's sister...but I have to take you down no matter what!" Yang sprinted towards her and gave a slash at her shoulder

"...Hehe... idiot...you chose the wrong person to fight" Cordellia moved back and fired an arrow towards his shoulder

"Argh!" the entire stadium froze as Yang fell on his knees and down on the mud

"Who's next..." she glared at the boys who stared to back away from her

"You're not human...are you?" Chiro stepped forward

"How could you say that...?"

"I notice the way you act towards us...you don't blush and the attacks we hit at you seems like it's just a pinch at the shoulder...Plus! The coat you're wearing hides what you really are inside!" Chiro ran to her and slashed her back which made holes

"Urgh!" Cordellia then felt soft inside and white feathered wings showed coming out of her back

"Just as I thought... You're an Angel"

"WHAT!" Everyone plus the crowd were in shock

"Ladies and Gentlemen! This is the first time I have witness this discover!" Hungary said through the microphone

Cordellia stood up with a smirk and looked at Chiro and at the rest of the apprentices for their words on this sudden outburst.

"Well...what do you say?" she said

"So that's why our attacks don't work...your immune to them" Charles said

"That's why she doesn't feel any pain" Evan said

"I did not see that coming..." Yang looked up at China who was in shock as well

"You see...I feel no emotion at all or physical touch...So, it feels like you're not even here but I'm not blind so I know your there" Cordellia flapped her medium size wings

"Wait! This is unfair! You shouldn't join this! Your immortal and we can get easily killed by you!" Cordellia looked at Jack and giggled for the first time

"Well...I could easily take care of you..." Cordellia flew and swiftly slashed her competition until they bled and feel on their knees

"Hmp... " Cordellia looked down at them and at her mistress that nod with pride

Cordellia bowed at the crowd and left the stadium as the nurses and doctors went to grab the apprentice.

"Well...It looks like Cordellia wins the first ever...competition for apprentices..." Hungary said in confusion

As for Cordellia, she was at waiting room and looked down. She felt nothing in her but if you look closely she almost felt guilt in her but never express it. Philippines came inside and hugged Cordellia.

"I am so proud of you Cordellia... you won...but I felt bad that you had to expose who you truely are to the world"

"It's alright mistress...I'm just glad to be your guardian angel..."

"Come... we must apologize for what we have done"

"What "we" have done? Don't you mean me?"

"I should apologize for letting you in before I realize that you would do such nasty things to them"

"I see..." Cordellia stood up and went out the room with Philippines following behind

As for the other countries, they were watching over their apprentices since they are in the hospital. Jack got more pissed off because a girl beat him. Charles and French started an argue on who should have won between them. Evan just slept in his bed while Russia watches over him. China was watching over Yang who gave a glare at Chiro who glared back making Japan feel guilty.

"Man! Stupid competition! We almost won until Cordellia suddenly whipped your but!" America yelled out

"As if! We could win with our hands tied behind our backs!" Britain exclaim

"Yes, fencing is such a passionate talent that could only go so far" France laugh

"YOU BASTARD!"

"EXCUSE MUAH!"

France and Britain continued to argue and Japan tries to calm them down when Philippines and Cordellia came in the room causing them to stop. Philippines looked at Cordellia and Cordellia stepped forward.

"I must apologize for my actions a few hours ago, I wasn't meant act like that... actually because of my violent actions is one the reason on why I fell from Heaven in the first place..."

Cordellia looked at her male friends but they know that she didn't feel sorry; she could hardly feel anything at all. Philippines hugged her from behind.

"I would like to ask forgiveness as well, Cordellia told me not to tell you all about her past life...she feels as if she doesn't belong to the world..." Philippines plead for forgiveness

"Oh...well we forgive you, right guys!" America looked back and saw the countries smile and nodded

Cordellia went to see her friends and asked how they felt. Jack grinned and Charles and French laughed at this scene with them. Yang and Chiro looked at her and blushed. Cordellia bowed in front of them and asked for forgiveness.

"We forgive you of course...Just don't do that again..." Yang smiled as well as Chiro

"Will try" Cordellia hugged them both causing them to blush

Cordellia went to the countries and bowed asking for forgiveness. America patted her back and Britain and France smiled at her. China blushed and Japan looked down sad because of his still bad relationship with Philippines

"Brother...I apologize for not telling you about my true self"

"It's alright as long as your alright" China hugged her but she felt nothing so she just hugged back

"I'm sorry but I can't feel your touch..." Cordellia moved back

"I'm still sorry for what I've done to you all...I just hope you will all fully forgive me"

"Will you chillax! We love you and that's all!" America said

"Oh...well I don't I know the feeling of love so...I guess"

"Well I and Cordellia must leave now; it's been a nice time being with you guys here, Bye!"

Philippines left with Cordellia but Cordellia ran back to China and kissed him on the cheek which made everyone look at a blushing China. Philippines giggled and let Cordellia go out first and Philippines closed the door.

"That was...interesting?" Yang said with a smirk

"HAHAHA! That was interesting!" Jack laughed

"Oh! How sweet, China has a girlfriend!" French said

"Eh? SHE'S MY LITTLE TWIN SISTER!" China blushed and left the room

China leaned against a wall and touched his cheek and smiled

"_**I will always love my baby sister...Angel or not..."**_

* * *

**Epilogue**

Cordellia strolled through the park as she looked at the birds in the sky. She wore a white spaghetti strip dress and a black sweater jacket to go with it along with cute blue flat shoes. She watches as children played in the streets and lovers sitting on benches kissing. How she wishes to feel the feelings of other humans. She passed by a cafe shop that had a help wanted sign and saw Liana and the rest of her friends leave the cafe.

"Liana...Greta...Bella...Greta..." Cordellia whispered

The girls turned to Cordellia and ran to hug her. She knew she didn't feel any of their touches but hugged back so they would feel hers.

"We were so worried that you might have gotten killed by the guys! But when we saw that you won we wanted to see if you where really okay!" Greta cried on her

"I am fine...please relax" Cordellia looked at the "Help Wanted" sign again

"Oh! You should work here with us! We could be a great group and impress people with our cuteness!" Liana happily jumped up and down

"I guess a job here could help me raise money for Ms. Philippines economy..."

"GREAT! COME MEET OUR BOSS!" the girls pulled her in and made her stand in front of Papa Spain

"S-s-spain! You're the owner of this cafe!"

"Yes! Ever since our economy dropped down, I started a cafe to raise money but it got bankrupt in the end but when the girls told me to make it into a cosplay cafe, PEOPLE HAVE BEEN POURING IN! By the way, how is my daughter?" Spain asked in the end

"Oh...she's fine, anyways, the girls recommended that I get a job here...do you have any openings?" she asked

"Yup! You can start working tomorrow! Here is your uniform" Spain gave Cordellia her maid outfit

Cordellia spread it out and blushed at how cute and short it looks. She smiled at the thought that she would see her friends at work and the guys when they visit there every time, even Philippines will visit just to see her. Ever since Philippines took her in, she has been treating her like a daughter. Since tomorrow is her first day she left the cafe and slumped in her queen-size bed in the mansion.

"So this is...what it feels like to meet friends and family..._half-way_...from home"

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! :D**

**Please comment on it and if you love the story and want to read it over and over again, add it to favorite!**


End file.
